


Go For It, & Take A Chance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Post-Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Promises, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadatuck, Secrets, Slash, Sons, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nahele sees something that is going between Steve, & Danny, What does he tell Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754071
Kudos: 4





	Go For It, & Take A Chance:

*Summary: Nahele sees something that is going between Steve, & Danny, What does he tell Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was making sure that his partner, & secret crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was taken care of, After being beaten up in Colombia. He just wants the blond not to suffer anymore, & he would accomplish anything to make sure that happens. His foster son, Nahele Huikala, was witnessing the love right in front of him. Once, He saw that the blond was asleep, & resting, He decided to talk to his foster dad about it.

Nahele decided to make them lunch, & they sat at the table, So they wouldn’t be too far from the loudmouth detective, in case he needs them. The Teenager puts the food on the table, & cleared his throat. He just decided to lay it out on the line, Then, He would let Steve take the reigns.

“Steve, I think that you should tell Danny how you feel, Cause the tension between you is at it’s point”, Nahele said, as he pointed it out to him. The Former Seal didn’t say anything at first, but took it all in. He knew that he could have something special with Danny, but he was afraid of being rejected by him. As if he was reading his mind, Nahele said this to him.

“Go got it, & take a chance, Steve, You deserve to be very happy, Especially with the love of your life besides you”. The Hunky Brunette said vowing, “I promise that I will talk to him when the opportunity arises”, That satisfies Nahele, & they changed the subject. After lunch, Nahele went out to have some fun with his friends, while Steve thought about how to approach Danny with his confession of love. He thought of the perfect idea, & went to do it, while the shorter man is resting.

“Hey, Babe”, Danny smiled, as he woke to Steve lightly shaking him. “Hi, Danno, I thought we can have dinner on the outside lanai of my bedroom”, He nodded in the positive, & the **_Five-O Commander_** helped him outside, & got him settled. They were eating the wonderful meal, & after dessert, Steve decided to speak his mind. The Blond gave him his full attention, as Steve was preparing what he was going to say.

“Danny, I want to be honest with you, & continue to be, I was so afraid to lose you, While you were in Colombia, I never thought I would get a chance to tell you this, So here goes”. He took a deep breath, & said confessing, “I am in love with you, I had been since you rescued me Afghanistan, But, I was too afraid to say something, But this time, It was different, I had to bring you home, Not just because I promised Grace, But for me too”, He said softly, & with emotion, “I love you, Danno”, & waited for his response.

Danny caressed his cheek, & kissed him sweetly on the lips, as his reward, Steve returned it equally. “I love you too, Super Seal”, He told the dark-haired man, as he was gently pulled into his lover’s lap, where they hugged, & snuggled. The Loudmouth Detective went on to say, “You were what kept me going, I knew that if you & Grace were safe, Then I have no regrets”. They made out for awhile, & watched the sunset, They decided to keep their relationship a secret.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
